beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahi Relle
Tahi Relle was created as a threat to the Deities who created Eternity, Corris and Morivair. Initially, Corris and Morivair did not cooperate, ensuing that a chaotic and useless mess resulted. To ensure their creation would be made, Morivair proposed that they give birth to the first Angel, The Angel of Balance. Tahi was made originally with the ultimate ability to erase a being from Existance, a power even deities do not have. She was also made with the Divine Stipulation that she could not be defeated in combat, ensuring that she would, without fail, remove any threat to Eternity. Should Corris or Morivair act out of line in creating the world, Tahi was to erase the offender, leaving only one. Many arguments arise at the telling of Tahi's Legend. The first being that Deities, who are beyond comprehension in their power, knowledge, and wisdom, would not, or should not bicker between themselves. Another discrepancy comes in the judging of a Deity's "power". It is believed that each diety has ultimate power, unsurpassed by another being, including themselves. If it is true that Tahi Relle is the only being to be able to remove an entity from Existence, then that would give her a distinction above that of a deity's. Furthermore, if the Deities created one being capable of removing existence, why not another? The Angel of Balance is as much a mystery as the deities themselves. Tahi is assumed to be cold and emotionless, and what little information other Angels have divulged unto humans in their brief meetings partly enforces this fact. Airro Relle seems to know the most about the being Tahi Relle, and has been inquired about her nature the most because of this. However, even The Angel of Passion fails to speak in absolutes concerning her sister. Other Angels appear to be even more shrouded in confusion, fueling mortal apprehension of this supposedly omnipotent being. Despite the feelings surrounding Tahi, however, any Angel asked about the Angel of Balance always speaks affectionately of Her, making Tahi seem like a well-loved older sister. In contrast to her mysterious and otherwise uninvolved nature, Tahi is commonly seen by children when they dream. Scholars are fragmented when it comes to an explanation as to why. Some offer that a child is closest to an unformed soul, a divine and sacred thing, and because of this can catch glimpses of the Angel in their dreams. Others say she battles and fights nightmares and potential threats to existence that form within the unbound minds of children. Whatever the reason, it is a trend that the older one becomes, the less likely they are to see Tahi in their dreams. Despite the lack of information surrounding her, every being seems to inherently know Tahi personally. In her rare appearances, witnesses say that they did not need to question who the woman was, or why she was there--it felt like a family member had simply arrived unannounced. A priestess of Corris stated that when she had seen Airro Relle in the flesh, she was shocked and confused, and asked the Angel her name as she did not know the being. However upon seeing Tahi there was no confusion--it as a simple prevalent fact who Tahi was. The Endless Mirror The place where Tahi Relle is said to remain dormant until she is needed. It has been revealed through divine insight that the Endless Mirror is a plane of dreams, but whose dream or how it is accessed is left to speculation. It is said that it is comprised of two infinitely large planes of reflective material facing each other. One mirror is black, and the other is silver. Between these two walls is a space large enough for a person to be able to comfortably fit and move around. Here the Angel of Balance floats, curled up like a sleeping child, until something calls her from her slumber. It is theorized that the Endless Mirror resides between the Farshadow and Unending, represented by their black and white appearances. Scholars speculate that be peering into both the Farshadow and Unending Tahi is able to detect distortions within Existence caused by dreaming beings. This fact is further enforced by an official statement from River Relle: "My sister Tahi cannot peer into the hearts of those who do not dream." Nightsplitter Nightsplitter is the mortal name given to the first blade Tahi relle has been seen wielding commonly. Instead of tearing those who break the Laws of Balance limb from limb, she sought out Corris and Morivair to create a blade for her that could erase existence as she would. Nightsplitter is a long, slender blade with no decoration. It is as tall as Tahi is and was made to combat the ideal of "Evil", since most beings at the time that broke the laws of Existence followed the trend of being "evil". Once this trend proved to have no correlation to Tahi's true query, she discarded the blade by supposedly dropping it from the heavens, when it crashed into a large Scorpion named Theelio, driving it far beneath the ground where it starved to death. Since then, Tahi has been noted to wield a one-handed sword she is able to create at will. It is presumed that, after discarding Nightsplitter, she sought the ability to make her own blade to suit the situation from Corris and Morivair. Because Tahi is the only being that can erase existence, Nightsplitter is therefore a part of Tahi. When inquired as to the relationship of Nightsplitter to Tahi, the Angel Airro commented: "There is no such sword. The being you call Nightsplitter is made from my sister's very essence--Tahi Relle and 'Nightsplitter' are the same being." Appearance The Angel of Balance can appear in many forms. As with all Angels, there seems to be one particular form she prefers, designating her as female. Before mortals she will appear as a lithe woman, standing anywhere from five-and-a-half feet to six-feet tall. Usually she is seen clad in shining black armor, shaped like wings and feathers, embellished with golden patterns of a similar nature. Her wings are always visible, as either a cloak or large, feathered appendages like that of a bird's wings. As a cloak, they rest around her shoulders, tied at the front with a golden chain. It can fall anywhere from her elbows to her legs. Sometimes, it will appear decorative, with golden tesselations of feathers, or outlines of feathers and other graceful and soft objects. As wings, they appear feathered and translucent. They extend nearly six feet from her back, and are adorned with black feathers outlined in an array of colors from red to gold. Older depictions of Tahi show her holding a long, slender two-handed sword named Nightsplitter. In the event that caused Grey's Mark, Tahi discarded the blade in favor of a long sword that fit comfortably in one hand. She is never seen fighting, or engaging beings in combat in her depictions, because mortals have no knowledge (or recollection) of what the Angel of Balance might face. Instead, she is shown with starry backgrounds, and sky-like patterns to accentuate her divine nature. The most famous depiction of the Angel hangs within the Shrine of Balance, within Kintenda. There, the Angel is shown holding her sword (Nightsplitter at the time the painting was made) in her right hand, giving the viewer profile and reaching her left hand out casually, as if to lead them along toward a sunset that doesn't hide the stars. Author's Notes Tahi was the result of me creating a fan-fiction Guard. To ensure that, if need be, something could be removed from the world of Devidica because it was too obnoxious or dumb, I created this "Tahi Relle" character. I don't know exactly when it happened, but eventually she became more than a sparkling force in the background, but an actual character with thoughts (sort of) and Feelings (uh huh...?). Eventually, I grew to love this cold, emotionless protector of the world which puts her where she is now. Category:Characters Category:Angels